The Game of Love
by Summer's Sun
Summary: Everything is fine for Kenshin and Kaoru, but when fate puts something in between them, it’s up to Kenji to save his family……But will he do it in time? This is the second one to The Truth Betold! [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Everything is fine for Kenshin and Kaoru, but when fate puts something in between them, it's up to Kenji to save his family......But will he do it in time? Or will fate not put this fairly tale family back together again? Can they do it before fate hurts somebody and brings more pain? Read and find out!!! KK!!!! MisaxKenji!!!! Misa is my character and so are Sakura and Hana and Mei!!!!  
  
The Game of Love  
  
Chapter 1: Life  
  
Kaoru folded up her paperwork. Finally after all this time, she was going to sing again!!!  
  
"Mom?" Kenji asked as he suddenly came into the room.  
  
"Nani Kenji?" Kaoru asked and she had a big smile on her face. Kenji looked at her. He was fourteen now and his mother was only twenty nine and his father, well he was thirty.  
  
"I'm going to go out and play with Yahiko, ok?" Kenji asked and Kaoru nodded. She was the youngest woman in town who was a mother. Kenshin was the youngest dad. She was only fifteen when she had Kenji. Kenshin slowly walked into their room.  
  
"Kenshin, do you not want me to sing?" Kaoru asked  
  
"No, I want you to sing, me and Kenji will be cheering you on always!!" Kenshin said and then kissed her on the cheek. Kaoru smiled at him and packed her bags. She was going away on tour. She hated leaving her family that she had just gotten back, but if she really wanted this job, then she had to leave once and a while. Kenji had gotten us to Kenshin and now referred to him as dad, as before he called him merely by 'Kenshin'. Seta was going to come here and pick her up to take her to the airport. It wasn't like she was going to travel alone, Misao was going to come with her and so was Seta.  
  
"Do you want me to stay here and take care of you and Kenji?" Kaoru joked  
  
"I can take perfectly fine care of myself, thank you very much!!!" Kenshin said and started tickling Kaoru and Kaoru tickled him back, until finally they were falling on the ground laughing.  
  
"Okay, okay!!!! I give up!!!!" Kaoru said and got up. She sighed. Kenji was gone still most of the day and Kenshin was gone mot of the day too. Well at least they would have fun together!!!! They would have bonding time. Kenji walked into the room with his friend Yahiko.  
  
"So, Yahiko how have you and Tsubame been?" Kaoru asked and brushed herself off.  
  
"Oh, she's okay" Yahiko said and blushed.  
  
"That's great!!!! I haven't yet heard about your girlfriend Kenji!!!! Tell your mother about her before she leaves!!!!" Kaoru said and looked at Kenji's blush. It was a dark red.  
  
"Well..... She's um nice and pretty...... She has brown hair and brown eyes...... and that's it" Kenji said and blushed even more.  
  
"She seems to be nice" Kenshin said  
  
"Yes, I think she sounds pretty too!!!!" Kaoru said and smiled. Then the doorbell rang. Kaoru rushed to the door. She knew it was time to leave her family. She opened the door only to find Misao by the door.  
  
"Hey Kaoru!!!! Time to go!!!!" Misao said  
  
"Great, I'll just get my stuff" Kaoru said and rushed back to her room. She grabbed up her bags and then looked at her family and Yahiko.  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys a lot!!!!" Kaoru said and put down her bags to hug Kenji.  
  
"Kenji, be good for your dad okay?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Whatever you say mom!!" Kenji said and let go of his mother. Kaoru hugged Kenshin and kissed him lightly before letting go and then picking up her bags and closing the door behind her. That was the last time Kenshin saw Kaoru for five long years. For Kenji, his story is different..... So let's see what happen to Kenji and his dad.....  
  
A/N: Sorry for any mix ups. Kaoru is really twenty nine and Kenshin is thirty. Please review and tell me if you like it ok? 


	2. Kaoru, Gone?

Chapter 2: Kaoru Gone?  
  
A year after Kaoru left.....  
  
Kenji sighed. His mom had left for her tour and Kenshin was gone to work. He had a normal day at school and when he came home, Kenshin wasn't home yet. So he would cook dinner and then tell Kenshin to heat up his dinner whenever he got home. Usually Kenji was in bed by the time Kenshin got back from work. Every night Kaoru would call Kenshin's office and then call home to talk to Kenji. It was the same old thing everyday!!!  
  
"Hey Kenji!!!!" Yahiko yelled  
  
"Ya?" Kenji asked and opened the front door to see Yahiko and his other friend, Yutaro. Now that he was fourteen, he was in the last of his eight grade year. His girlfriend, Misa, was right there standing with Yahiko and Yutaro tapping her foot.  
  
"It's about time!!!!" Misa yelled and her twin Sakura looked like she was just going to die. Mei, their best friend looked at Kenji with disappointment.  
  
"What's wrong with ya man?" Mei asked as she shook her head.  
  
"I mean making three girls wait is such a no!!!!" Sakura yelled as she pulled Misa and Mei towards the school. Misa tried to get away to see Kenji, but Sakura wouldn't let go.  
  
"Kenji, I'll meet you in school!!!!" Misa yelled and they trailed off into the school.  
  
"Are you coming Kenji?" Yutaro asked  
  
"Of course!!!" Kenji said and locked the door behind him. He pushed his back pack over his shoulder. He ran to catch up with Yahiko and Yutaro. Kenji sighed as he entered school. As much as he loved his mom, he had left her home alone most of the day last year. So had Kenshin.  
  
"Kenji?" Misa asked looking at Kenji.  
  
"Nani?" Kenji asked  
  
"Kenji, is everything okay?" Misa asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Kenji said and he looked up and saw Misa smiling at him.  
  
"Come on!!!" Misa said cheerfully. She placed her hand around Kenji's. She pulled him into class. Misa sat next to Kenji only to cheer him up. She knew that he was sad that his mom was gone. She sighed. Her heart shaped earrings were shinning.  
  
"Cheer up Kenji!!" Misa said and placed her hand on his, that was on the desk. She smiled at him. She was happy for him. She was happy for them. After class was done, it was soon lunch. Misa sat with Kenji, Yahiko, Yutaro, Mei, and Sakura. Kenji suddenly was thinking something cheerful. Misa really does have a great smile..... She makes me feel so happy inside..... I wish I could just show her.... I wouldn't want her to have a baby like my mom did..... She must have been crazy!!!! Also she was almost married when she was fifteen!!!!  
  
"Kenji are you okay?" Sakura asked and Kenji nodded. Kenji didn't want to show his feelings right now and right here. Suddenly Tsubame came over.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Tsubame asked Kenji. But Kenji just shook his head. Tsubame sighed and pulled a seat over to the table.  
  
"Come on Kenji, I've been your best friend since we were young, and I know when you're feeling sad!!" Tsubame said  
  
"Oh okay, well it's just my mom..... I haven't always been by her whenever she needed me, and now my mom really doesn't need me because of Kenshin" Kenji said  
  
"Kenshin is your dad Kenji!!!" Tsubame said  
  
"Well, yes.... But not really a good dad!!!" Kenji said "Why would you say that Kenji-kun?" Mei asked, the way she acted now, was not the way she had acted before.  
  
"Only because he wasn't there when I was born, or when my mom needed him the most!!! Or even when my mom fell down the stairs, she was alone by then and I wasn't born yet" Kenji said and got up from the table and left. He called up his mom.  
  
"Hello?" asked Kaoru  
  
"Hi mom?" Kenji asked  
  
"Kenji I am so happy you called and I'm really happy to hear your voice again!!!" Kaoru said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm happy to hear you again mom!!" Kenji said  
  
"So what have you been up too?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Nothing much, same old, same old....." Kenji said  
  
"How's your dad?" Kaoru said  
  
"He's the same, he doesn't come home until about midnight" Kenji said  
  
"I wonder why" Kaoru wondered  
  
"Mom how have you been, I haven't talked to you for two weeks!!" Kenji said  
  
"Well, you know Misao has been very happy and has found somebody nice for her and well I've been performing a lot!!!" Kaoru said  
  
"Great mom, I have to go to class, will I talk to you tonight?" Kenji asked  
  
"Well Kenji, I think that will work out just fine...." Kaoru said  
  
"Bye, love ya!!" Kenji said  
  
"Bye, love you too Kenji" Kaoru said and hung up the phone... Kenji was very happy.... Little did he know something was going to turn his happiness into a deep, deep sadness......  
  
A/N: How did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!!! That would make me happy!! Thanks!!! Rkfan 


	3. The Light Within

Chapter 3: The Light Within  
  
Kenji got home late..... He was tried from his job.... He opened the front door.... Kenshin was home early....  
  
"Hey dad!!!" Kenji said  
  
"Hello Kenji" Kenshin said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Kenji said and turned on the light to the kitchen. What he saw was Kenshin with bags in his hands.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kenji asked  
  
"Your mother and I are breaking up" Kenshin said  
  
"W-why?" Kenji asked  
  
"We had a fight this afternoon and it seems that we need a little break away from each other" Kenshin said and Kenji was shocked.  
  
"No, you can't leave!!!!" Kenji yelled  
  
"Why not Kenji, I'm flying you and a friend out to your mom" Kenshin said  
  
"You're my dad!!!!" Kenji said and flung his arms around his dad.  
  
"You can't just leave me!!!" Kenji said  
  
"I have too..." Kenshin said  
  
"No!!!" Kenji said and then Kenshin pushed Kenji off him.  
  
"I'm sorry" Kenshin said and opened the front door.  
  
"This is for the best..... Good-bye son" Kenshin said and closed the door behind him. Kenji ran outside.  
  
"But where is the light within you?" Kenji yelled after Kenshin.  
  
"I don't think I see it" Kenshin said and got into his car and drove off...... That was the last time he saw his dad in five years.....  
  
The next day....  
  
Kenji sat on a plane to Germany.... Misa sat right next to him.... He had decided to take her with him..... She looked at him carefully....  
  
"Kenji, everything is going to be all right!!!" Misa said  
  
"I know" Kenji said and then fell asleep. When he woke up, they were in Germany.  
  
"We're here Kenji" Misa said and they got off the plane. Kaoru was there to greet the both of them.  
  
"Kenji!!!" Kaoru yelled and hugged her son. Misao was by her side.  
  
"Hey Mrs., um what should I call you?" Misa asked  
  
"Ms. Kamiya" Kaoru said  
  
"Okay, Ms. Kamiya" Misa said  
  
"So what's your name?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Misa, I'm Kenji's girlfriend" Misa said  
  
"Oh!!! I know Kenji talks a lot about you!!" Kaoru said and Kenji blushed. Misa smiled. They walked quickly to the limo. Kaoru looked at her son.  
  
"Kenji, everything is going to be fine, don't worry so much!!!" Kaoru said and put her arm around him. Misao smiled.  
  
"Your father just needs a little time by himself" Misao said  
  
"Come on Kenji!!! We all think it's going to be fine!!!" Misa said and sighed. Nothing was cheering up Kenji. Finally when they got back to the hotel, Seta was waiting in the front.  
  
"Hey Seta-sama!!!" Misao said  
  
"So mom, who was it Misao was with?" Kenji asked  
  
"Seta" Kaoru simply said. Misa looked at this family. It wasn't right. She could see that Kenji missed his dad a lot and that even Kaoru missed Kenshin a lot. Misa had to get them back together.  
  
"Come on you guys, you know you miss him!!!" Misa said and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh Misa, you will never learn!!!" Kenji said and Misa looked upset.  
  
"Yeah, you wanna bet?" Misa asked and looked even madder.  
  
"No, I don't, but you still will never learn!!!" Kenji said  
  
"Oh my god, I think I should have never came with you in the first place, I think I should go home and go out with Yutaro!!!!" Misa said and that is when Kaoru had to put a stop to this.  
  
"Misa, Kenji, this is how Kenji's father and I broke up, I don't think we need this anymore!!!" Kaoru said  
  
"Okay Ms. Kamiya" Misa said and Kaoru turned around. Misa stuck out her tongue. Kenji just looked away. Misa was feeling bad.  
  
"Kenji, I'm sorry" Misa said  
  
"I'm sorry too" Kenji said and Misa placed her hand around his. Kenji smiled. Kaoru looked back and smiled. Was her son finally happy? When they finally got out of the limo, Kaoru got out and waited for her son and Misa to get out. Kenji and Misa stopped at the entranced.  
  
"I think we are going for a walk okay?" Kenji asked and Kaoru nodded. They walked off towards a hotel. Misa looked around.  
  
"Kenji, do you think our friends remember us?" Misa asked  
  
"I hope so" Kenji said and they walked into the hotel. Little did Misa or Kenji know, that there was a surprise in the hotel.....

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I think I sort of forgot about this story... Sorry!! Review please! Tell me if you like it!! Thanks to all my reviewers before!!


	4. Old Girlfriend

Chapter 4: Old Girlfriend?  
  
Kenji and Misa walked into the hotel only to find a girl staring at them. She studied them. They

were holding hands. She flipped her dark hair. She sighed. Kenji looked at her carefully. Did he know her? She was looking at them so carefully.

"Hello, welcome to this hotel" the girl said quietly.

"Do I know you?" Kenji asked and lone tear rolled down her cheek. It hurt her that he did not remember her.

"No, you don't know me" the girl said

"Okay, oh and we are not staying here, we are just visiting here" Kenji said and flashed Misa a smile. She smiled back at him. The girl was crying. She is so much prettier then I was ever.... Her smile is could brighten any gloom day... Kenji looked at the girl.

"Are you sure I don't know you?" Kenji asked "Oh, no you have no clue who I am" the girl said and disappeared into the back room. Kenji was sure he knew her from somewhere. He fought through the memories of the girl. He saw the girl, but couldn't remember her name. Misa's smile disappeared.

"Kenji?" Misa asked

"I think I know that girl" Kenji said

"Are you sure, she seemed really sure that she didn't know you" Misa said and shook her head. She knew this girl too. Way before she knew Kenji and was Kenji's girlfriend. What was her name? Ha..... She couldn't remember the rest. Suddenly she remember her name!!! Hana-chan!!!! I remember now!!! Misa thought.

"Kenji, I remember her name was Hana. She used to be my best friend and your girlfriend. Before she moved to Germany. Then after she moved, we hooked up and that's all I remember." Misa said and suddenly Kenji remember that night before she moved, they had promised to never love again.... Hana walked out only to find the couple still there. Hana backed up.

"You guys should have left by now!!!" Hana said meanly.

"Hana, is that you?" Misa asked and Hana was surprised Misa still remember her name.

"Yeah..." Hana said and looked down at the ground. Misa came around the desk and hugged her.

"Hana I am so glad to see you!!!" Misa said and let go.

"It had been so long since I've seen you!!!" Misa said

"I know" Hana said "So how have you been?" Misa asked

"I've been alright, it's been hard to find a job here" Hana said

"I know, it's like really hard" Misa said and suddenly turned around. Hana looked at herself in the mirror on the desk. She sighed. She was never going to be as pretty as Misa. Misa looked at Hana. She could see she didn't have a boyfriend. She looked at Kenji. He was looking out of the window. Maybe it was right to hook them up again. She loved Kenji, and if it meant to give up her happiness, then maybe she should hook Hana and Kenji up.

"Do you guys wanna go on a date?" Misa asked

"What you guys are dating!!" Hana said and Kenji even looked at Misa. Did this mean that she was going to give up her happiness?

"I-I want Kenji to be happy and if he is more happy with you, then let that be" Misa said

"I couldn't" Hana said

"It's just I would give up my happiness to give Kenji his happiness" Misa said and tears rolled down her cheeks. She would do anything to make Kenji happy.

"You know, I couldn't do that, he is so much happier with you then he would ever be with me" Hana said and Misa smiled. She couldn't believe she almost gave up Kenji.

"Hana, I'll come and visit you okay?" Misa asked as she and Kenji ran out of the entrance and out on the street. The last thing Hana saw of them, was the flash of Misa's hair.... Misa pulled Kenji into his mom's hotel.

"We should get going" Misa said sadly.

"Is there something wrong?" Kenji asked and Misa shook her head. A wet drop fell on to the ground. Kenji looked at Misa, her hair covering her face and her hands on her knees. Her kimono was wrinkled. Kenji was about to say something, when somebody yelled to him.

"KENJI-CHAN!!!!" Tsubame yelled at him. She had come from Japan. She looked tired. Yahiko was following along with Yutaro, Sakura, and Mei. Mei looked pretty unhappy. Her hair was al messy and she was trying to go through it with her fingers. Misa lifted up her red face. They were stained with tears. Kenji didn't look at Misa. Misa sighed deeply. Her heart was breaking. She was giving up on Kenji. On his love for her. Misa quickly walked towards the group.

"Hey guys" Misa said

"Misa, have you been crying?" Tsubame asked looking at Misa face. Misa tired to cover up her face. Tsubame pushed away her hands to see a tear covered face.

"Misa, what have you been crying for?" Tsubame said and put her hand around Misa's slim shoulder. Misa had been crying and Tsubame knew it.

"Why have you been crying Misa-chan?" Mei asked and walked over towards Tsubame and Misa.

"Misa don't cry, you make me feel sad!!!" Sakura said and her sister leaned on her. Tsubame glared at Kenji.

"What did you do Kenji?" Tsubame asked angrily. She was annoyed with Kenji right now.

"I've done nothing!!" Kenji said

"I wish you didn't!!!" Tsubame said and with that she turned around. Kaoru walked over quickly.

"What's up guys?" Kaoru asked

"Nothing" Kenji said to cover up everything. Kaoru walked by his son to the group of girls.

"Nani?" Kaoru asked

"Oh Ms. Kamiya, nothing happen here" Misa said and rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked

"No, no nothing is wrong" Misa said "Well hello" Kaoru said

"Hello" Tsubame said and bowed. Tsubame wore travel clothes. Her kimono was ruffled and her hair was tied back. Misa walked over towards Kenji and leaned on him.

"I thought you were mad at me" Kenji whispered

"No, I could never be mad at you, I was just scared you would leave me" Misa said and sighed.

"You know I wouldn't ever leave you!!" Kenji said and Misa smiled. When they got Kaoru's sweet,(don't know how to spell it, sorry!!) Misa went inside quickly.

"Kenji, do you think you and Misa are going to be together forever?" Kaoru said

"I don't know I saw Hana today" Kenji said and looked at the ground.

"Nani?" Kaoru asked

"I met Hana" Kenji said

"Hana, the cute one with the really red lipstick on Hana?" Kaoru asked

"Yes, do you think she's prettier then Misa?" Kenji asked and the rest of the group had gone in.

"Well, Hana might be cute, but Misa is beautiful" Kaoru said and walked into the sweet.(still don't know...) Kenji followed. Misa was in the bathroom touching up her make up. She slipped the lipstick on her lips. Kenji walked over to Misa and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Misa smiled and turned around. She kissed him lightly before getting out of his grip and walking out of the room, her hair swinging behind her. Kenji smiled and followed her. Tsubame was in the room where Misa had gone too. She sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Tsubame looked at them, but returned to what she was doing. Kenji walked towards her and sat down.

"Kenji, do you think I should do some work when we go to school?" Misa asked

"No, I don't think we need it" Kenji said and Misa smiled. The next day, Kaoru had to go and do a concert. She sent the kids to school, just like always. Tsubame was just about to get a little taste of fate.....

A/N: Sorry for the long time on updating, well review please, I have three chapters that I did that I never put in, so i'm putting them in now!! Anyways review!!


	5. Yahiko!

Chapter 5: Yahiko!!!  
  
Five years later....  
  
[Tsubame's POV]  
  
I walked to our new school. We had gone to one school, but later we had to move to a different part of Germany, that's why we are at a new school... Yahiko was at my side. Kenji and Misa were right behind us and Sakura and Mei were in front of us laughing and talking about famous people I didn't know. Kids our age looked at us. Since we are Japanese, we our new to other people that aren't Japanese, like Germanys. They were all wearing stuff I didn't know. There were girls and boys. We walked into the school. We saw everybody staring at us. We quickly walked into the office. I didn't like the way people were staring at us. The principal sighed us in and we were given a class to go too. Misa and I were in the same class. Misa looked over her card.

"I guess we are in the same class" Misa said and I nodded. We said good-bye and we left for our classes. A blonde girl walked by us. She was wearing a skirt with flowers on it. She wore high heels and a shirt that said 'Foxy'. Misa looked at her and sighed. I sighed too.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked the blonde

"Nothing" I answered merely.

"So where you guys from and my name is Jenny" Jenny answered with a smiled.

"We're from Japan" I said and I quickly walked away. Misa talked with her for a while. I had gone to class. Finally Misa came in class. Lucky the teacher wasn't there yet.

"Hey, what took you so long?" I asked

"Oh nothing much, I told her she better back off our boys!!" Misa said

"What did she say?" I asked

"She said that she wouldn't touch them unless they were cute" Misa said and the teacher walked into the room. After class was over, we went to lunch to meet up with the rest of the group. Kenji, Mei, and Sakura came, but where was Yahiko?

"Where is Yahiko?" I asked

"He said he will be right back" Mei said and I rushed out the lunch room door with Misa right behind me. I saw that Yahiko was talking to Jenny. I walked behind the tree. Yahiko then kissed Jenny. Jenny kissed back. Misa looked at them. She gasped, but cover her mouth. After the kiss was over I cried. I sobbed into my hands. Yahiko looked around. Hearing sobs. Misa stepped out from behind the tree.

"Yahiko!!!" Misa shouted

"Misa, I can explain!!" Yahiko said and then Misa walked up to Jenny. She kicked her in the shin and Jenny yelled in pain. I walked out from behind the tree. I couldn't believe Yahiko.

"That's what you get Jenny!!" Misa said and kicked her again.

"I told you to back off!!!!" Misa yelled and pushed Jenny down to the ground. I looked at Yahiko.

"Yahiko, I gave you my trust and my love, but you throw it away as it was nothing!!" I said and ran away. All I heard was Misa's footsteps behind me before I fell to the ground and everything turned black.......

A/N: Hoped you liked it!!


	6. After Shock

Chapter 6: After Shock  
  
[Normal POV]  
  
Misa shook Tsubame over and over again. Tears falling down her face. Yahiko ran to them. Misa looked over her shoulder.

"Tsubame, Tsubame!!" Misa said as she shook Tsubame. Kenji, Sakura, and Mei came over. Misa wiped away the tears. She got up and then fell down.

"Yahiko!!!" Misa yelled and got up. Mei and Sakura bent down to look at Tsubame.

"This is your entire fault!!!" Misa yelled and pushed Yahiko down. Then suddenly she fell to the ground her eyes shut and no breathing. Kenji ran to Misa. He picked her up and looked at Yahiko. Then Jenny came over.

"Oh no!!" Jenny said and she looked around. She saw Yahiko, Tsubame on the ground, two other girls surround her and a boy with Misa in his arms.

"Who the heck are you and what happen here Yahiko?" Kenji asked

"Nothing happen" Jenny said and flipped her hair. Misa opened her eyes. Kenji put her down.

"I can't believe you!!!" Misa yelled and Kenji looked at her.

"What did he do?" Kenji asked and tears fell down Misa face.

"He kissed Jenny and broke Tsubame's heart!!!" Misa said and Hana walked out of the building.

"I didn't know you guys were going to go to school here" Hana said and looked at the sight.

"Somebody called your mom Kenji, they didn't know where you guys were" Hana said and Kaoru walked out from the building.

"What happen here?" Kaoru asked and ran over to Tsubame who was still out cold.

"Nani?" Misa asked

"What happen here?" Kaoru asked and Misa looked down at the ground. Kenji didn't know what to do.... Misa looked at Kenji and he put his arm around her. She leaned against him for support. Tsubame opened her eyes. Kaoru helped her up.

"Does anybody want to explain?" Kaoru asked and everybody shook their heads.

"Tsubame why don't you come with me and you too Misa" Kaoru said and Misa walked over to her. Her face was red. Kenji watched them as they walked away. Kaoru waved to her son and soon was gone with Tsubame and Misa at her side...

"So what did you do Yahiko?" Mei asked as she got off the ground.

"I-I kissed Jenny" Yahiko said and Sakura gasped.

"I can't believe you!!" Kenji said

"Neither can I!!" Sakura said and walked inside the building.

"Why the heck would you do that if you know you have Tsubame?" Kenji asked after everybody was gone including Jenny. Mei was still standing there waiting for a good reason for everybody getting hurt.

"I don't know, Tsubame just wasn't good enough?" Yahiko asked

"Good enough, you just dis my best friend!!" Kenji said and walked inside the building quickly. Mei shook her head. She looked at him.

"I can't believe you!!!" Mei said

"I didn't know!!!" Yahiko said

"Fat chance, that's never gonna work on me!!" Mei said and walked away. Yahiko was left alone..... Meanwhile in the lunchroom.....

"Kenji, I can't believe Yahiko would do that to Tsubame!!" Mei said as they walked through the doors to the classrooms. Sakura looked angry. Kenji looked just about the same way as Sakura. Sakura balled up a fist.

"If he ever does that again, I'm gonna hurt him so bad he'll go crying to his mamma!!!!" Sakura said and they spilt up and walked into their classrooms... Somewhere in Japan... Kenshin walked the streets, not knowing what to do.... Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kenshin asked

"Ya Kenshin?" Misao asked

"Yes who is this?" Kenshin asked

"It's Misao" Misao answered and Kenshin was surprised.

"So what's up?" Kenshin asked

"Well, can you come out to Germany?" Misao asked

"Ya, I think I can" Kenshin said

"Okay, we will send a plane to come and get you, bye" Misao said and hung up the phone. Kenshin had a smiled on his face. He was finally gonna see Kenji and Kaoru....

A/N: Did you like it, review please!!


End file.
